


Подобающее празднование

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Узнав, что в качестве празднования Нового года Северус Снейп банально спит всю ночь, Гарри Поттер решает это исправить.





	Подобающее празднование

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Proper Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626226) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



— Директор, а как вы собираетесь отмечать Новый год?

Северус смерил Поттера уничижительным взглядом:

— Точно так же, как и всегда, Поттер. Отправлюсь спать пораньше, выпив самое сильное Сонное зелье из тех, которые можно принимать, не рискуя больше вообще никогда не проснуться. И буду тщетно надеяться, что хотя бы в этом году меня не разбудит весь тот неизбежный шум, который производят местные гуляки.

— Вы не хотите встречать Новый год? — удивлённо спросил Гарри и его раздражающе красивые глаза округлились: — Ждать до полуночи, вспоминать, мечтать?..

Снейп закатил глаза:

— Единственное удовольствие, которое я когда-либо получал от наступления Нового года — это возможность снять по пять баллов с идиотов, продолжающих подписывать свои работы старой датой.

Гарри хихикнул было, но быстро посерьёзнел.

— Значит, вы просто ещё никогда не отмечали Новый год как подобает. И я бы хотел с этим помочь.

Северус поморщился.

— И как же вы предлагаете отмечать Новый год, Поттер? С воздушными шариками и хлопушками?

— Нет, — Гарри отхлебнул своего тыквенного сока, — с виски и шоколадом.

Северус замолчал. Поттер озвучил две его самые большие слабости. Точнее, две его самые большие слабости, у которых не было потрясающих зелёных глаз и невозможно лохматых волос.

— Я бы принёс «Макаллан» и «Специальные Запасы Cладкого Королевства», — продолжал уговаривать Поттер.

— Эти названия должны на что-то повлиять? — с деланным равнодушием поинтересовался Северус, бесшумно сглотнув слюну.

— Ну, насколько я знаю, это же ваши любимые марки виски и шоколада?

Снейп скривился. Сама идея была смехотворной и совершенно неподобающей. Но…

— Я выпью своё Сонное зелье в девять, — буркнул Северус и поспешил к выходу.

* * *

Ровно в восемь в дверь Северуса постучали.

— Вы слишком рано, — раздражённо заметил Снейп, глядя на Поттера, держащего в руках большой бумажный пакет, — я же сказал, что пойду спать в девять.

— Нельзя же есть шоколад прямо перед сном, — отозвался Поттер, уверенно проходя внутрь, — вы после него не уснёте.

— Не стоит недооценивать моё Сонное зелье, — фыркнул Северус и протянул руку к пакету.

— Но его же нельзя смешивать с алкоголем, — не сдавался Поттер, — видите, кое-что из ваших уроков я всё-таки запомнил.

Северус преувеличенно вздохнул.

— Что ж, в этом случае, хорошо, что вы пришли пораньше, — он заглянул в принесённый Поттером пакет. — Мерлин, вы что, алкоголик, Поттер?

— Конечно, нет, — широко ухмыльнулся Гарри, — я просто готовился подобающе отпраздновать Новый год.

— При помощи бутылки скотча, двух бутылок вина и ещё бутылки шампанского? — уточнил Северус, поочерёдно вынимая из пакета вышеупомянутые напитки.

— Я не пью виски, — объяснил Поттер, доставая из кармана мантии штопор, — предпочитаю красное вино. Но, на случай, если вы тоже захотите пить вино, я решил захватить ещё и бутылку белого. Это всего лишь проявление вежливости.

— А шампанское?

Поттер пожал плечами:

— Ну, какая же встреча Нового года без шампанского?

— Никто не собирается ничего встречать, — буркнул Северус, — мы с вами выпьем по бокалу, а потом вы уйдёте.

— Как скажете, — послушно кивнул Поттер, доставая коробку шоколадных конфет «Специальные Запасы Сладкого Королевства». — Трюфель?

* * *

Через некоторое время Северус вынужден был признать, что Поттер оказался очень мудрым молодым человеком. Он принёс просто замечательное количество выпивки. Стоило им допить красное вино, как бутылка белого была уже тут как тут, просто-таки ожидая своей очереди. Конечно, время от времени Северусу приходилось прерываться на виски, чтобы Поттеру досталось больше вина, но в общем и целом, вечер проходил очень даже неплохо.

— М-м-м, шоколад — просто объедение, — отметил Поттер, расплываясь в довольной улыбке.

— Угу, — кивнул Северус, кладя в рот очередной трюфель. Шоколад был и впрямь отличным.

«Наверное, он был бы ещё вкуснее, если бы можно было слизнуть его с губ Поттера», — вдруг подумалось Снейпу. Он нахмурился. Определённо, это была очень странная мысль.

— У вас шоколад на губах, — заметил Северус, глядя на Поттера.

Гарри вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони:

— А теперь?

Вообще-то, Северус солгал: у Поттера на губах не было никакого шоколада. Просто ему захотелось посмотреть, как Гарри будет облизывать губы.

— Всё равно в шоколаде, — Снейп покачал головой, — может, вам стоит попробовать его слизнуть?

Поттер покраснел, и Северус тут же понял, что ему нравится, как это выглядит.

Вид Поттера, старательно облизывающего свои губы, понравился ему ещё больше.

— Так лучше? — поинтересовался Поттер.

Если под «лучше» Поттер подразумевал, что у Северуса под мантией образовался каменный стояк, и что теперь, благодаря их великолепной подборке алкоголя, Северус ощущал приятное тепло и острое желание подмять Поттера под себя и повалить на диван — что ж, в этом случае…

— Лучше, — кивнул Северус.

* * *

— А знаете, вы ужасно привлекательный, — заявил Поттер, хлопая Северуса по плечу, — я могу смотреть на вас целый день.

Северус фыркнул.

— Да, я заметил. Скрытность — точно не ваш конёк, Поттер.

— Вы заметили?! — потрясённо ахнул Поттер. — Почему же вы тогда ничего не сказали?

— Возможно, мне нравилось, что вы на меня смотрите, — медленно ответил Северус, делая большой глоток вина.

У Гарри отвисла челюсть.

— То есть… я вам… нравлюсь?..

Северус закатил глаза.

— Ты мне не нравишься, Поттер. Я хочу нагнуть тебя над столом и хорошенько оттрахать.

Поттер тут же сник и помрачнел.

— О...

Снейп нахмурился. Он полагал, что Поттер обрадуется, услышав, что Северус находит его привлекательным. Почему же вместо этого тот расстроился?

— Думаю, мне лучше уйти, — сказал Поттер, нетвёрдо поднимаясь на ноги.

— Но почему? Полночь ведь ещё не наступила. Мне казалось, что вы пришли ко мне отпраздновать Новый год.

— С чего бы мне оставаться, если я вам даже не нравлюсь? — вздохнул Поттер.

— Что ты несёшь? Конечно же, ты мне нравишься.

Поттер нахмурил лоб:

— Но вы… ты же только что сам сказал, что я тебе не нравлюсь.

Северус прокрутил в памяти их недавний разговор. Разумеется, он не мог сказать, что… О!

— Я всего лишь имел в виду, что твоя формулировка «нравлюсь» была отвратительно подростковой. А вещи, которыми я бы хотел с тобой заняться, далеки от подростковых.

— О! — выражение лица Поттера немедленно прояснилось, и он снова очаровательно покраснел. — Так значит, ты...

— Нахожу твоё общество намного более приемлемым, чем общество подавляющего большинства моих знакомых, — кивнул Северус и немного помолчал, — а ещё я хочу взять в рот твой член. И не собираюсь за это извиняться.

Поттер улыбнулся.

— И не нужно. Это просто прекрасно.

— Несомненно, — сухо подтвердил Северус, теперь чувствуя себя слегка неловко, — так что мы теперь…

— Подожди! — перебил его Поттер. Метнувшись к шампанскому (что было немалым достижением, учитывая его состояние), он быстро откупорил бутылку и разлил напиток по двум высоким бокалам. — Почти время!

Оба волшебника уставились на тикающие часы, отсчитывая оставшиеся секунды.

Пять. Четыре. Три. Два. Один.

Губы Поттера прижались к его, и Северус подумал, что это было очень удачное празднование Нового года.

* * *

— Да-а, — простонал Северус, сильнее прижимаясь членом к эрекции Поттера, — чёрт… так хорошо...

— Да-а, — согласно выдохнул Поттер, — ещё!..

Вскоре после полуночи они оба свалились — в буквальном смысле — в кровать, и теперь Северус хотел остаться там навсегда. Чёрт, Поттер был просто замечательным на ощупь: эта гладкая кожа, тугие мышцы... и его член. Мерлин, да если бы Северус знал, что именно Поттер прячет под своей учительской мантией, он бы позвал его к себе выпить намного раньше.

— О-ох, Северус! — вскрикнул Поттер, кончая Северусу на живот.

Услышать, как Гарри стонет его имя во время оргазма, стало для Северуса последней каплей. Выгнувшись и задрожав, он выплеснулся следом.

— М-м-м, — довольно промычал Северус, падая Гарри на грудь.

Единственным ответом ему был громкий храп.

* * *

Северус осторожно разлепил глаза и незамедлительно об этом пожалел.

— Чёрт, — простонал он и тут же прижал пальцы к вискам. Определённо, решение заговорить было большой ошибкой.

— О-ох, как же паршиво, — раздался рядом чей-то не менее страдающий голос.

Поттер.

— Ну что, доволен? — рыкнул Снейп, всё ещё держась за голову. — Это у тебя такой новогодний обычай — прыгнуть в койку к своему начальству?

— Как только меня перестанет тошнить, я тебя ударю, — пообещал Гарри, протирая глаза. — У тебя есть антипохмельное зелье?

— Само собой, — огрызнулся Северус, призывая нужный флакон. Он даже позволил Поттеру сделать первый глоток, прежде чем отхлебнуть собственную порцию. Облегчение наступило мгновенно.

— Спасибо, — с чувством поблагодарил Поттер.

Северус кивнул:

— И что теперь?

— Я могу уйти, — сказал Поттер.

У Северуса в груди что-то сжалось. Ну конечно, это было всего лишь пьяной ошибкой.

— Или я мог бы остаться, — продолжил Гарри.

— Ты хочешь остаться? — недоверчиво уточнил Северус.

— Я пока вообще не хочу вставать с кровати, — признался Поттер, — и, если честно, не хочу от тебя уходить.

— Вот как? — Снейп приподнял бровь, — и когда же ты этого захочешь?

— Хм-м, даже не знаю, — пробормотал Гарри, играя с прядью его волос, — никогда?

Северус посмотрел ему в глаза. К своему удивлению, он увидел в них лишь искренность и надежду.

— Что ж, это... приемлемо, — подумав, решился Снейп, — но тогда от тебя должна быть какая-то польза...

Когда Поттер пылко его поцеловал, Северус понял, что этот год будет очень, очень хорошим.


End file.
